


annoying boy

by kat_chan02



Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_chan02/pseuds/kat_chan02
Summary: tsukki reminiscing abt how annoying tadashi is and how he loves it even tho he hates annoying people (*cough* hinata and kageyama *cough*)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814056
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	annoying boy

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is more platonic for me now than when i wrote this ig. they have a very good friendship. but all to their own, i still like reading this ship jiferhgo confusion

Yamaguchi liked to think he tries his best with everything he does. With school. With volleyball. With his friendships. 

And one he is especially good at. Annoying Tsukkishima. Yes, he’s particularly good at that. 

Tsukkishima had never really liked anything that much. He doesn’t really like volleyball. He doesn’t really like all the idiot simpletons on his team. He doesn’t really like his class or the school or anything in general. He had never understood his opinions before. He never really wanted to. That was just his way of living. He doesn’t really like people that annoy him- so like everyone- so he doesn’t understand Tadashi’s case. He was very annoying. Chatting all the time. Their personalities definitely collided with a heavy force. But Kei has put up with him since elementary school and he was planning to for much longer. Yes, Yamaguchi is annoying, but he can deal with that.

“Tsukki! Class is over, let’s go!” Yamaguchi twittered, Kei packed up his belongings and placed his headphones on to block out Tadashi’s irritating voice. 

Tsukkishima was sure he wanted this loser in his life for so much longer. Being by Yamaguchi’s side was the first thing he ever wanted. And Kei doesn’t want a lot of things. Tsukkishima would obviously never admit such a thing, the tsundere he is. But he wonders about all the things they will do when they’re adults. He wonders what the next chapter of their lives will be like. Together. 

Kei regrets not being able to say what he wants to say to Yamaguchi. Tadashi was always able to get there first. To be honest, Yamaguchi was always the more assertive one. No wonder that evening after volleyball training whilst they were walking home together, Tadashi stopped and whispered those three small words that changed their life. 

Tsukkishima had heard ‘I love you’ said to him before. He’s pretty popular with girls and he always rejected them with the reason of disinterest automatically. So why now is he stuck for words? Why couldn’t he say anything? 

Why didn’t he say anything when tears started falling from Tadashi’s eyes? Why didn’t he say anything when Tadashi apologised for saying such a stupid thing? Why didn’t he stop Tadashi as he walked away? Was he walking out his life already? 

No. Yamaguchi wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t. He had taken up too much of Kei’s thoughts for the past ten years. 

Tsukkishima had never wanted to talk about his feelings. And he still doesn’t now. But he can’t let Tadashi walk off on his own, crying. Kei wasn’t that heartless. 

Tsukkishima jogged to where Yamaguchi was and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards Kei’s lanky body. Tsukkishima leant down and placed a short, gentle kiss on Tadashi’s lips. 

“T-tsukki!” Yamguchi cried, wrapping his arms around Kei, who patted his head softly, “I-I’m sorry, I just couldn’t take it any longer, I needed to tell you t-“

“Don’t scare me like that idiot,” Tsukkishima mouthed, Tadashi looked up to him in question, “I thought you were gonna leave me,”

Yamaguchi grinned, “I’d never leave you, Tsukki.” 

It was then Kei started to get excited for his future since no matter what obstacles he’d face, having Tadashi next to him was rather reassuring.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!  
> comments and kudos make my day since it's nice to see that people like what i write <3


End file.
